


Salvation

by Khateeah



Series: Ouroboros [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, genji - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform, hanzo - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After joining Overwatch, Genji writes Hanzo letters he doesn't intend to send. A series of ficlets beginning shortly after Genji’s cyberization up through present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Brother,_

_I will find you._

_Word has it you’ve fled in your disgrace. You can run, but you cannot not escape the ghost of your honor, nor the blade that carries your fate._

_My blade._

_It’s already begun. One by one, I’ve killed them - and for each, I finished the job._

_You are a coward, Hanzo._

_Was I not worth a clean death in your eyes? Would it please you now, to know what I’ve become? You didn’t take my life, brother, no - you’ve done worse. You’ve made me less than a man. I am nothing more than a weapon now, and I have but one purpose left: to slaughter your dreams for good._

_Genji_


	2. Chapter 2

_Brother,_

_I’ve begun to understand you._

_The fearless Hanzo, the prodigal assassin, future - no, leader of the Shimada Clan. You’ve tread where others cannot, carried out hits failed time and again by those before you, sealed deals that brought our family both wealth and renown. My brother, the heir, poised to succeed our father; to bless our family with fortune untold._

_My brother, the murderer, betrayer of blood, the dragon who eats his own tail and chokes._

_You’ve done the unthinkable. And for what? It was not the burden you lament to carry, your responsibility to the Clan, our family’s legacy. These were not the forces that guided your blade to strike me down, to run me through. These were not the forces that set flame to my home to conceal your treachery, the dragon’s own flame turned against me, consuming me._

_That force was you: the embodiment of fear himself._

_You were born without a spine, Hanzo. For all the years you protected me, taught me, made me stronger by your guidance and with your love, you succumbed to the very poison you’d beaten out of me ages ago. It has become you._

_You are despicable._

_Genji_


	3. Chapter 3

_My Brother,_

_I am no one._

_I am faceless, nameless - a shadow in the moonlight, a flutter of petals beneath the canopy of cherry trees. I am a ghost sent to haunt you, to hunt you. And you made it easy._

_Your sentiment betrays you, Hanzo. Despite your hatred and your rage, you come still on this day to Hanamura, to honor your dead brother. You dare bring him offerings, to lay them before your sword - the sword that took from me my life, notched where blade met bone._

_Do you remember the sound?_

_The sparrow’s feather; my feather, you’ve kept it still after so many years have passed. Do you remember where we found it?_

_If tears fall still from my eyes, does that mean I yet remain a man?_

_Genji_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hanzo,_

_I am not one of them. I cannot be one of them._

_I’ve traveled so far, brother. I’ve climbed mountains with no more than the limbs I was given; this body that I cannot call my own. I’ve breathed the frigid air, felt the absence of its chill more keenly than flames against my skin. I’ve slept beneath the rocks, buried in snow; I’ve laid beneath the sun for hours, numb. I’ve weathered season after season, detached, unfeeling… lost._

_Sometimes I can’t help but question if I am still truly alive._

_Nepal is beautiful, but I am afraid. I’ve dreamt of Hanamura nearly every night since I came here, and each time I fall asleep, I can see your face. I can see your pain, feel it as it rends my heart, running as deeply as my own. Your eyes haunt me, brother. Your sorrow consumes me._

_I’m not sure why I came here. This place is home to none but omnics. It was an omnic monk who persuaded me to come. But though I am afraid, I cannot deny that here, there is peace._

_Genji_


	5. Chapter 5

_Brother,_

_It’s been five years._

_Soon I will see you again. But you won’t see me._

_Every year has been the same. I’ve watched you scale the castle walls, seen your rage clear your path of those who stand in your way._

_Why do you come here, brother? It was I who once stood in your way. So you disposed of me too._

_I hate you, Hanzo. You stole away everything I loved. My body, my life… and my brother._

_Genji_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hanzo,_

_I am the sparrow’s feather in your hand._

_Every night I feel our souls at war, brother. Your rage burns brighter than ever, and your sadness flows through me like water._

_The tears on my face belong to you, brother. I shed them gladly now, for you._

_The hatred in my heart belongs to you, brother. I endure it gladly now, for you._

_The sorrow that drowns me belongs to you, brother. I yield to it gladly now, for you._

_The dragon’s heart within me beats for you, brother. We are two, and we are one._

_I would surrender to you gladly, brother, but I cannot. I will fight forever, for you._

_I have hope for you, brother. I forgive you._

_I love you._

_Genji_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hanzo,_

_I’m ready. Are you?_

_It’s been too long, brother. I can’t continue to watch you from afar. I need to hear your voice._

_I need you to see me, brother._

_Will you recognize me? Will you see past what I’ve become?_

_I’m afraid, Hanzo, but I know what I must do. You’ve mourned long enough._

_I know my body will disgust you. I don’t care. It’s our truth._

_Love,_  
 _Genji_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hanzo,_

_I’m sorry. I was weak._

_Every year I’ve watched you mourn while you honor me… my memory. I’ve watched the sadness in your eyes devour you, and every year the lines on your face deepen, your hair greys._

_This year, I saw something I haven’t seen since we were boys: I saw your tears as they fell from your eyes._

_And I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t face you. Seeing your pain brought back all of mine with a force I haven’t felt in years. I felt your blade, Hanzo, slicing through my flesh, again and again, like it was nothing. I felt my heart explode in my chest, shattered by the horror of your betrayal. I heard my screams again, so loud I was sure you could hear them too. I felt that fear again, brother. The fear I can’t describe, it was so… complete. The fear of knowing you held my fate in your hands; the moment I realized you wouldn’t stop until you had taken the life that you would have once protected to the death with your own._

_I couldn’t accept it. Not even as the darkness took me could I believe that my own brother would have done this._

_A part of me still can’t believe it. The part of me that wakes up in the middle of the night expecting to reside in the body of a man, not a machine. The part of me that refuses to believe my brother no longer loves me; would slaughter me to advance his own interests, to sate his hunger for power._

_I don’t understand you, brother. But I miss you._

_Genji_


End file.
